Storybots:A-Storybots-Halloween
by micahchannel2
Summary: When Beep couldn’t figure out what her favorite costume was, she starts to believe that her friends don’t like her anymore.
1. Chapter1

It's one day before Halloween and answer team 341B was busy getting ready. They were finished decorating their house and their office, and they decided what they want to be for Halloween, so all they have to do now is get their costumes ready.

[Beep] Everybody have their costumes ready?

[Bing, Jet and Bo] Yep.

[Jazz] Yeah, I'm ready

[Jack] Ready as I'll ever be.

[Beep] Where's Bang?

[Bo] I think he's still working on his costume.

[Bang] Here I am, Dudes.

[Beep] You look great, Bang.

[Bang] Thanks. But, like, Where's you're costume, Beep?

[Beep] Oh. I guess I forgot to put it on. I'll just head home and get it.

Suddenly an inner tube to Hap's office showed up. Beep didn't have time to get her costume on now.

[Beep] But I'll have to do that later,guys.

The inner sucked up everyone and off they went. Hap was very busy with answering questions as usual until the inner tube came with the team crashing in Hap's office.

[Beep] Answer Team 341B reporting for duty, sir.

[Hap] Good. Cause I have two kids with a question and they need an answer, pronto.

Then Hap turned on the TV screen so team 341B could answer the kids question.

[Sonia] Hey, storybots. My name's Sonia.

[Becky] And I'm Becky. We have a question for you.

[Sonia] Yeah. What's the best thing you've been for Halloween?

[Bing] Well, I think my best costume was a ghost.

[Jack] Mine would be a skeleton.

[Bo] Oh. Me too.

[Jazz] Well. I think mine would be a black cat.

[Bang] My best costume was, like, a mummy, dude.

[Jet] Whoa. That my favorite too.

[Bang] So, Beep? What's your best costume?

[Beep] I'm not really sure.

[Becky] Well I don't want to be rude but you look funny without one.

Then everybody even Hap started laughing at her. Beep wanted to shout but she couldn't.

[Beep] Guys, please stop. It's not funny.

But no one stopped laughing except for Bang because it wasn't that funny. Beep felt so embarrassed that she started crying and that's when she started shouting.

[Beep] FINE! LAUGH AT ME ALL YOU WANT! SEE IF I CARE! IF YOU GUYS THINK I'M WEIRD THEN... THEN MAYBE YOU GUYS HATE ME! S-see if I won't c-cry about it.

Beep wheeled off as fast as she could with tears in her eyes back home. Everyone was shocked but Bang was the most shocked. So he wheeled off after her.

[Bang] Beep, wait!

[Jack] Whoa. I feel so bad.

[Bo] Me too.

[Bing] So do I.

[Jazz] come on, guys. We better go look for her.

Beep was just sitting in bed hugging and crying in her knees. When she noticed Bang coming in she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, this time she was crying uncontrollably.

[Bang] Beep, you alright?

[Beep] (crying) D-Do I look like I'm a-alright? NO!

[Bang] Beep, I'm sorry that I laughed. I thought it might be funny at first but when I saw that you looked embarrassed it wasn't that funny anymore, man.

[Beep] I-it's ok. I just needed some space. Uh...c-could you pass me the t-tissue box please?

[Bang] Sure thing. Here you go.

[Beep] Thanks.

[Bang] You know. I think I have an idea.

[Beep] What is it?

[Bang] You'll see, man. But first we need to get to the outer world.

[Beep] Oh ok. Just let me get my costume on first.

Beep left so she could get her costume on then came back and Bang called an inner tube to the outer world when Beep's cat Patch showed up.

[Beep] Come on, Patch. Let's go.

[Beep and Bang] Outer world, here we come.

And off they went to the outer world.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter2

As soon as Beep and Bang left the others showed up but when they got there Beep and Bang were already gone.

[Jazz] Beep, you in here.

[Bo] Where is she?

[Jack] I don't know but our team won't be the same without her.

[Jazz] If were gonna find Beep then we need to split up.

Everyone agreed and split up to their friend. Meanwhile Beep and Bang were still in the inner tube to the outer world. Once the got there they fell into a pile of leaves which made there landing pretty soft.

[Beep] Where are we, Bang?

[Bang] you'll see. Come on let's go.

[Beep] Excuse me Mr.crow? Do you know where we can find what in this picture here?

[crow] You mean what's behind you?

[Beep] Um...why are we going in there?

[Bang] Well, I do have friends in there. I thought they might be able to help you.

[Beep] ok, let's give it a try. Thanks Mr. crow.

[Crow] You're welcome, Storybots.

back at home*

[Jazz] Did anyone have luck finding Beep?

[Bing] Nope

[Jet] No, but I just realized something. Bang isn't here either.

[Jazz] Oh, you're right. I forgot about him.

[Bo] Guys, I think I know where Beep and Bang are.

Everyone looked on the travel logs screen and it showed that Beep and Band were somewhere in the woods.

[Bing] What? The outer world?

[Jazz] What are they doing there?

[Bo] I don't know but let's go get our friends back.

Bo called the inner tube to the outer world and off the went.

[Everyone] Outerworld, here we come!

In the otherworld *

[Beep] Hello? Is anybody here?

[Bang] Like, where is everybody?

[?] StoryBots? What are you doing here?

[Bang] Well, My friend Beep needs some help.

[?] With What?

[Beep] I-I-It's hard t-to explain.

[Bang] Don't be scared, man. Marcie's a friend of mine.

[Marcie] Besides, I'm only dressed as a witch.

[Beep] Oh.

[Marcie] So what's your problem anyway?

[Beep] Well, back home w-when we were answering a question everyone started laughing at me.

[Bang] Almost everyone, Beep. I didn't laugh at you.

[Beep] (Crying) A-At l-least s-someone c-cares a-about m-me.

[Marcie] I know how you feel. I went through the same problem. Maybe My friends can help.

[Bang] But, like, how are we gonna find them?

[Marcie] Here. Just fly some of my brooms.

[Beep] Thanks. How do they work.

[Marcie] Just sit on it and it'll fly on its own.

[Bang] Cool. Thanks, man.

[Marcie] No problem, you guys. See ya.


	3. Chapter3

**[Bing]** Where are we?

**[Bo] **I'm not sure.

**[Jazz] **Maybe that guy can help.

**[Jet] **Excuse me, Mr.crow? Have you see are friends Beep and Bang?

**[Crow] **little green and blue guys?

**[Jack]** Yeah! that's them!

**[Crow] **Look behind you.

**[Bing]** He means in there?

**[Bo] **Well, I guess so.

**[Jazz] **Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find our friends.

**[Everyone] **Thanks, Mr. Crow. Bye.

**[Crow] **Goodluck finding your friends, StoryBots.

in the woods *

**[Beep] **Umm...Bang? Are you sure we're going the right way?

**[Bang] **I think so, man. But there's, like, so many trees. I can't Where we're going?

**[Beep] **Maybe we should land for a second. Besides, I don't think Patch likes it up here.

**[Bang] **Alright. But, like, where is Patch?

Beep then looked down and realized that Patch wasn't on her broom stick.

**[Beep] **W-Where is he?!

**[Bang] **He must've, like, fallen off your broom stick, dude. Let's fly down and for him.

**[Beep] **oh. First almost everyone embarrassed me back home, now I lost my cat.

**[Bang] **Don't worry, Beep. We'll find him.

Back in the hut *

**[Jazz] **Hello?

**[Bo] **Is anyone here?

**[Marcie] **Huh? Oh. Hey StoryBots.

**[Bing] **Hey. Have you seen our friends around here?

**[Marcie] **You mean the little Green and Blue Guys?

**[Jack] **Yep. That's them, man.

**[Marcie] **Well, they we're here but they left.

**[Jet] **Well, where did they go?

**[Marcie] **In the woods. But if you hurry you might catch up to them.

**[Jazz] **But how are we going to catch up to them.

**[Bo] **Yeah. They're probably already there by now.

**[Marcie] **Here. Take some of my broom sticks. Just sit on them and they'll take off on their own.

**[Jazz] **Thanks, Marcie. Come on, guys. Let's go find our friends.

**[Marcie] **Oh. Wait! Don't forget this cat.

**[Jazz] **Oh. Patch. Beep must be worried about him.

**[Marcie] **She left him here on accident.

**[Jazz] **Thanks. Bye.

**[Marcie] **Bye, StoryBots. Good luck.


	4. Chapter4

**[Jazz] **ok, guys. This is a really dark place. But we need to find our friends.

**[Bing] **I hope this will help us find them. I can't see s thing.

**[Jack] **Yeah. If only these broom stick would, like, glow in the dark or something.

**[Bo] **Uh, guys. Something's happening to my broom stick.

**[Jet] **Mine too.

Then everybody's broom stick started to glow bright enough for them to see where they were going.

**[Bing] **Whoa. These brooms are glowing.

**[Jazz] **Well, it's a good thing too. Now we can see where we're going. Follow me.

5 minutes later *

**[Beep] **(crying) It's no use, Bang. I-I don't think we're ever going find him.

**[Bang] **

Don't worry, man. We'll find him soon enough.

**[Beep] **Maybe you're right. We can't give up now right, Bang? Bang, where are you?

But Bang wasn't there anymore. Now Beep was by herself and no one else was around so she decided to sit against a tree but then she broke down into tears.

**[Beep] **( in her mind) This is all my fault. If I haven't left this wouldn't have happened. Now I've lost my pet and my best friend.

10 minutes later *

**[Bo] **We've looked everywhere and no sign of them.

**[Bing] **Maybe we should land and see if we could see them from below.

**[Jazz] **Good idea, Bing. Follow me, guys.

**[Jet] **Oh man. Their not here either.

**[Jack] **You know, I'm starting to miss them

**[Bo] **Me too.

**[Jazz] **Yeah. It's like we can here Bang right now.

**[Bing] **Hey. Maybe that's because we can. He's over their.

**[Bang] **Dudes!

**[Jazz] **Well, we found you but where's Beep?

**[Bang] **Uh...she was with me a minute ago. But think I know where she is. Come on.

15 minutes later *

**[Jazz] **Beep! Where are you?

**[Beep] **Huh? What was that?

**[Bing] **Hey, look. There she is.

**[Bo] **Beep! We've been looking everywhere for you.

Everyone then went ahead and hugged Beep really hard.

**[Beep] **You were?

**[Bing] **Yeah. We were worried about you.

**[Bo] **Yeah. And we're sorry that we laughed at you.

**[Jazz] **We probably should have kept quiet or stuck up for you.

**[Beep] **Well, I forgive you guys. But I'm still worried about Patch.

**[Jazz] **Oh. That reminds me. You left him back at that wooden hut.

**[Beep] **I thought I left something behind. Thanks, guys.


	5. Chapter5

**[Beep] **Uh... Guys. We have to get back home.

**[Bang] **How come?

**[Beep] **Well, I never got to answer the Girls question about my best costume.

**[Jazz] **Well, then we better hurry. Come on guys.

back at home *

**[Hap] **What are you doing back here?

**[Beep] **Well, I never got realized to answer the girls question, Hap.

**[Hap] **Well, make it quick.

Hap turned the TV back on.

**[Sonia and Becky] **Hey, StoryBots.

**[Everyone] **Hi, girls.

**[Becky] **Hey, Beep? Sorry about before.

**[Beep] **That's ok. And I finally decided what my favorite costume is. It's all of them.

**[Sonia] **Well, that's a lot of costume.

**[Beep] **Pretty cool Huh?

**[Becky] **Yep. Thanks, StoryBots.

The End.


End file.
